Digimon World New Advent
by TopNotch73
Summary: The digital world is once again in danger from a threat greater than any it has ever seen, now it is up to the new tamers of team Light fang and Night crow to put a stop to it. This is a story that takes place a few years after the events of Digimon World Dawn and Dusk you will see a few old faces but the majority will be OCs.
1. Proulouge: A Gamble of Desparation

Digimon world new Advent

Prologue: A Gamble of Desperation

A man tall man with greying black hair, and a neatly trimmed beard stands at a console sifting through data. His young assistant Alex Johnson walks up "Professor Hitome are you sure that we are doing the right thing, I mean he is not even old enough to walk. If we do this he may never live a normal life." Alex asks his tone showing genuine concern. "I know Alex but we have little choice if we do not succeed then we will all die. If survival means that we have to do this to him then I will accept the consequences." Hitome looks up to a capsule where a babe no older than a month is lying asleep. Alex clenches his fist and punches the professor "But sir he is your own son! How can you not care about his wellbeing!? Are you really that heartless?" Alex's face is red and his entire is body shaking from rage. Hitome readjusts his glasses and turns around "If we are to survive then we have no choice. Is the digiegg ready?" Alex nods. "Then we will start the process now". "Understood sir" Alex walks away to retrieve the egg and places it next to the child. "Starting genetic connection now". The machine blazes to life and a pure golden light flashes blinding the staff, once they are able to see again the child and egg have a brief golden glow which vanishes. "All vitals are stable. It worked". Hitome smiles in relief and walks over to the capsule. "You now carry the hope we have to defeat him. I wish that I could have kept you out of all of this but I trust that you will do fine. I love you son, and I am sorry that I will most likely never see you grow into a fine young man". Hitome puts a note next to the young child and presses a swich, and in a flash of light the egg and child vanish. The somber joy of the professor is short lived as alarms suddenly blare and Alex yells in fear. "Professor Hitome a digimon is rampaging through the lab! Over half the staff is dead you need to run!" The professor turns "What digimon is it Alex?" Alex pulls up a security image on the monitor. "That's impossible how why is Darkdramon here!? Alex down load the data you can and escape!" The professor grabs a picture on the desk nearby, and Alex grabs the backup data. Alex opens a secret passage and the two run into the dark tunnel as the door closes behind them. Alex takes out a flash light "Professor, do you really think that your son will be able to stand against them?" "I do not know Alex we can only hope that he will become strong and make strong allies to help him overcome the trails to follow. It is my belief however that he will be able to win."

Elsewhere in central city the now crying child and digiegg appear by the fountain depicting angemon and angewomon. A tall young man with short black hair named Hibiki Narukami is walking through the shining city at night. "The air has such a stillness during the night. Wait what is that noise?" He closes his eyes and walks toward the sound of the crying child. "Who would leave a child out here alone? Wait a note." He picks up the child and reads the note. "To whoever finds this child his name is Christian please raise him well, I am afraid I will not be able to. He means the world to me and it saddens me that I cannot be with him but I trust that a good person will find him." "So your name is Christian huh?" The child laughs and smiles at Hibiki. "Alright you win I'll take you and your friend home with me." He carries the child and the egg back to his house. "Sophia I'm home." A tall elegant woman with long brunette hair put into a pony tail walks out of the kitchen. "Hibiki welcome… why do you have a child!?" Hibiki sighs and places the child softly on the table and the digiegg on the floor. "I found him abandoned during my nightly walk and I couldn't just leave him. So I thought we could raise him." Sophia walks over to the table and sees the child smiling and is overcome by the cuteness of him "You win Hibiki! What is his name" "According to the note he is Christian." "Christian Narukami… a perfect name for our child." The child starts crying and Hibiki starts to panic. "Why is he crying!?" "He is just hungry. I'll go feed him." Sophia leaves the room and Hibiki takes a seat. "So I am a dad now huh Ie am not sure I am cut out for this. Oh well"


	2. Chapter One: A Child and His Digimon

"Morning papa!" I yell from my mother's arms as she carries me downstairs. "Hibiki can you believe our little Chris is already going to be five years old?" Her face beaming with joy. My father looks up from his book with a smile, "He's grown so much over the years" she says as my mother hand to him. He places me on his lap, "I remember the day we brought you home it was the best day of my life, and tonight we'll have been a family for five years.

Maybe that digiegg will hatch for you." I look up at him beaming with excitement, "Do you really think so papa!?" My father smiles softly and tussles my hair, "If you wish really hard for it just might hatch for you." "Hibiki do you mind playing with him while I run some errands?" "Not at all Sophia." "Yay papa's going to play with me!" I start bouncing up and down on his lap over flowing with happiness.

"Careful Chris, your old man is fragile" he says with laughter filling his voice. He sets me on the floor and stands up, "So what game do you want to play?" I immediately know what game and shout it out without a second thought. "Dukemon's brave journey!" My father pops the digi disk into the system and we sit playing for hours smiling and laughing. The egg which we have kept by my room was moved by the fire place this morning. "I hear laughter, whose it is?" I stop playing and look around the room. "What is it Chris?" My dad says pausing the game. "I thought I heard a voice."

"How odd, Are you sure you heard something? I didn't hear anything?" "I'm sure I heard something papa!" My father closes his eyes and listens, but he just sighs and shakes his head. "I'm sorry son I just don't hear it" I sigh and look at the floor, then a crash rings out from the kitchen. "Papa what was that!?" In answer to my question the digiegg that has been with me since I was a baby bounces quite literally into the room. "What the?" My father exclaims as he jumps to his feet and runs after it.

The egg out maneuvers him at every possible turn making him fall repeatedly in a comedic fashion. "Come here you overly excited egg!" He yells as I sit laughing my face red, a big goofy grin on my face. As if curious of the noise the digiegg rolls to a stop in front of me. I place a hand on it and I feel a soft pounding from inside. "Papa it's hatching!" "What?" A bright flash fills the room as the digiegg cracks. When the light subsides an orange digimon that looked like the sun but with only a single flame on the very top of its head was floating in front of me.

"Hello I'm sunmon it's a pleasure to meet you!" It yelled with excitement and joy that I imagine only a new born digimon could have. My eyes widened as I looked at it. "I'm your new digimon partner." I quickly pulled it into a tight bear hug. "Yay I finally have my own digimon!" "Ow let go your squeezing me!" He yelped and as quickly as he said it I let go, while my father laughed from the other side of the room. My father smiles, "Well it looks like we have one more family member to add to our little home"

To pass the time until mom returns we play games and show Sunmon. When Mom returns she comes through the back door right into the kitchen which we had cleaned up a little after Sunmon hatched. "I'm home." She yells as she puts the groceries away save for the ones she needs for tonight, and hiding my present. I jump up and run to the kitchen. "Mommy you'll never guess what happened!" "What happened Chris?" "My digiegg hatched!" As I say that Sunmon shyly looks around the corner.

"It's alright Sunmon she is a nice person she won't hurt you." Sunmon slowly comes around the corner, and sadly I had forgotten my mother's weakness for cute things. She ran over to Sunmon and put him in a hug fiercer than my own. "You are soooo cute! I want to just hug you all day!" My father walks in with a chuckle and says, "Honey your suffocating the poor thing." At the mention of that she lets Sunmon go and turns red. "I'm sorry about that outburst" During all of this I am in the corner laughing.

The night progresses in a blur as we eat and I blow out the candles on my cake, which Sunmon lit no less. At the end of the meal my mom asks in a semi excited tone. "Are you ready for your gift?" "Yeah!" I scream as loud as my lungs possibly can. She laughs and pulls a box from the table. "Here you go." As she places it in front of me I tear apart the wrapping paper and open the box. "Wow thanks Mommy!" Inside are a pair of black tinted goggles with dark red straps. "If you are going to be a tamer one day I thought you should have goggles to protect your eyes." _I put them around my neck and run around the room with Sunmon not far behind me. After about an hour we both fall asleep Sunmon sleeping right next to me. My father comes over and places a blanket over me. "He's growing up so fast soon he'll leave home and join a team. I wonder how your real father feel if he got to see you grow up." He says with a sorrowful smile. "I wish you would stay young a while longer." He walks to the door turning off the light. "Sleep well son." He softly closes the door and leaves

Story updates.

For those of you reading the story I have a few things to say the first being is thank you for checking this story out and I hope you like how it progresses. The second is I know I switched tenses in one part of it and that was on purpose. Have a nice day.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter 2: Light Fangs Pride Normal Advancement Showdown Part 1

"Where is he? He's late." A shorter girl with a brunette chin length bob taps her foot while waiting in the coliseum lobby. "I wish he'd hurry up if Diachi loses this match then it's his turn. Unless he's late and loses by default!" Her face turns red as she screams. "Calm down Bri. I would never miss a match, especially since this match is against Night Crow." I walk into the coliseum wearing a red and black overshirt with a white under shirt underneath, black jeans, and black and crimson sneakers. My black goggles with crimson suns one on each side and crimson data like line decals on the straps that my mother gave me hanging on my neck hanging around my neck.

"Chris why were you late? We could have been disqualified because of you!" She yells her eyes with an edge to them. I rub the back of my head with a nervous smile as I take a step back. An angelic voice that clearly belongs to a woman speaks softly "Calm down Brianna he was up all night training and getting supplies. He was even up early, but lost track of time while he was performing some extra training. Also Chris if you would be so kind as to realize us." I nod. "Yeah sorry about that Angel"

I take my digivice off from around my neck. "Chronamon, Angewoman, Risegreymon, Realize!" I shout as light bursts from my digivice's screen. Once the light settle my digimon are standing calmly Angel (Angewoman) at the center. "Chris we should hurry inside." Bri says after calming herself down." I nod in response and head inside. I looked at the monitors and saw Daichi up against a trainer who had Sangloupmon as his partner. "Diachi is going to lose." I say my entire being calm. Bri turns and yells at me,

"How can you say that he's your teammate?!" "Bri I wish he could win but he won't look at Diachi's partner. Reppamon is worn out he can't do much more" "What do you know Chris!? Reppamon looks fine he can easily turn this match around!" Bri yells at the top of her lungs. "Watch" I say my eyes glued on the match. "Hmph fine Diachi will show you!" She turns to the screen and crossing her arms with another hmph.

"This match is really heating up folks and neither digimon shoes any sign of slowing down!" The announcer shouts from his ring side seat. "Alright Reppamon let's go!" Diachi shouts pumping his fist in the air. "Gashing Breeze!" Reppamon yells as he swings his tail creating a breeze that slices through the arena floor as it flies towards Sangloupmon. Reppamon's opponent dodges in a split second before it hits him, launching straight into the air. "Sangloupmon, Drain slash!" The wolf digimon responds to his tamer's commands diving at Reppamon hitting him hard. "Reppamon! Get up! Come on!" Diachi shouts in a vain attempt to keep going.

"And the winner is Ren and his partner Sangloupmon! One more win and he advances to the group B brackets." "No come on Reppamon get up, you and Diachi can win this!" She continues to shout get up at the screen. I put a hand on her shoulder, and she turns her head to look at me. "Bri Reppamon was too damaged by the other fights. He doesn't have enough strength left." Her eyes start to tear up. "Chris can you promise me that you can win this?" "Yeah." She wipes her eyes and looks at me. "Then I expect you to win and make Light Fang proud" She walks off wiping her tears on her sleeve.

"Guys…" Angel puts a hand on my shoulder. "We know Chris." Her voice is soft almost apologetic. "Enough of this moping around! We are going to fight and kick Night Crow to the curb" Risegreymon (Blaze) puts a hand on his gun arm. "Yeah we will beat em all no problem and we will get them for Diachi and the others!" Sol says a fire in his eyes. I slowly raise my head putting a hand on my digivice. "Alright guys, we will win and we will advance to the bronze tournament!" They all cheer, and I smile.

We walk into the Light Fang waiting room Chief Glare and his partner Ophanimon are on the far side of the room standing lax. "Chris glad you could make it." Glare and Ophanimon say in a freaky unison. Ophanimon turns to Angel, "Angel you are looking well has he been taking good care of you?" Angel blushes and yells, "Mom! You're embarrassing me!" The rest of us laugh. "Chris are you ready for this?" Glare asks in a mix of a casual and formal tones. "Yeah. Uhh Glare may I ask you a question that has been bugging me for a while?" He shrugs, "Shoot." "Is your hair naturally green?" "These are tough opponents you're facing Chris." I look at Ophanimon "Is he dodging the question?"

Story updates:

Alright first off for those of you have played Dawn or Dusk yes I have the same initial team as Koh I kept them throughout my play through and I like them so if you are mad about it, I really don't care and I will ignore any comments about it. Also Coming up are Chris' first battles which will be fun to see how I can do on that. Finally I will be accepting 4 more OC tamers for my story if I can get 3 female ones to balance out the ratio that would be great. Send me Name, Age, Appearance, Personality, and most important Starting 3 digimon two ultimate one rookie. Alright until the next chapter.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three: Light Fangs Pride Normal Advancement Showdown Part 2

Christian's Pov:

"No listen Glare I will be fine but seriously is your hair color natural!?" I ask losing my patience. "This has been going on for a while, how much longer can they go?" Bri asks with a sigh. I finally submit, "Fine I give up! You win!" Glare smirks with a triumphant smile. The announcer peeks into the waiting room "We are ready for you Chris." I nod in response and head to the digigate. Going through a digigate is a weird experience, first you are broken down into bits of data. Then you are sent through the servers until you reach the connected gate, then you are reconfigured back into physical form. All of this is done in a few seconds.

I walk off the outgoing gate onto the arena floor. The arena battle stage is a giant flat square of stone suspended in midair through use of amazing technology, with stadium lighting for dramatic shadow effects to match. "This is Light Fangs last hope if Chris does not stake his claim here then it's all over!" The announcer says enthusiastically as I get in place. I grab my digimon from my neck and hold it out in front of me my eyes narrowing. My opponent smirks and follows suit. The announcer steps to his ring side booth and shouts, "Alright it looks like the contestants are ready. Let's start the match!" The bell rings an in an instant my opponent and I have realized our digimon. "Sol, Angel, Blaze run formation A, execute!"

Before the other team can event react Blaze flies up and aims his cannon. "Trident Revolver!" His voice echoes as three shots ring out in rapid succession on Sangloupmon's location. "Dodge it Sangloupmon!" The tamer shouts, his partner jumping straight into the air to avoid the shots. "Angel, Sol you're up!" Blaze flies up revealing Angel who was behind him waiting, while Sol had positioned himself to take a shot at Sangloupmon. Angel's voice rings out, "Celestial Arrow!" Sol at the same time shouts, "Holy Shoot!"

Both of the attacks hit Sangloupmon at the same time a cloud of smoke forms as he crashes down onto the arena floor. Blaze laughs and yells, "Take that weakling!" I narrow my eyes. "Blaze do not get ahead of yourself. We are not finished yet." My eyes stay trained on Snagloupmon watching his every movement even seeing his side rise with each breath. "Sangloupmon you know what to do." The tamer says with a smirk. Sangloupmon seems to vanish without a trace right in front of my eye.

I look around the arena scanning every last corner of it trying to find him, but I cannot find him anywhere. I stop looking around and close my eyes to think. "_Where is he, where is he? Think, think. Wait that's it!" _I shout to my team, "He's using Black Mind, he's in one of our shadows!" The tamer laughs, "You're quick but not quick enough do it Sangloupmon" Sangloupmon jumps out of Angel's shadow and slashes her with its blade and disappears again.

He then appears out of Blaze's shadow biting into his neck, and once again jumping off and vanishing into the shadows. I clench my fists as I watch, "How are we supposed to beat something that can just vanish into our shadows?" He appears out of Angel's shadow again and slashes into her arm. Angel's bleeds heavily and the feathers covering her arm are soon tinted red.

I think trying to assess the situation, "_Blaze has tough scales so at least he will be able to last but Angel and Sol are both vulnerable. What can I do?" _Sangloupmon keeps vanishing and appearing randomly

Into the shadows of my team. Then the worst thought crosses my mind; my eyes widen in horror. _"Is it hopeless? Have we lost?" _I stand there frozen watching the match, a prisoner inside my own body.

Julia's Pov:

"Chief Julia this can't be the tamer you were talking to Glare about. He's pathetic, look at him he's frozen in fear." A girl with almost white pink hair looks at me with her arms crossed. I chuckle, "He is not as weak as you think. Hey Alexis he is your age right?" She raises and eye brow at me, "Yes why?" "Because I think you like him."

Alexis' face turns pink as a cherry blossom and she starts to stammer. "I..I..IIII Chief Julia! He is my opponent I have no feelings for him!" I break out laughing, "You are so cute when you are flustered." She pouts and murmurs, "I wish you wouldn't do that." I chuckle once more, "Fine now pay attention to the match is going to get interesting." She returns to the watching the match. "Now show us what you can do Christian"

Christian's Pov:

Sangloupmon is attacking even more aggressively, I hear the screams of my team and watch helplessly as they are slashed. "No I refuse to stand by and watch as you hurt my friends!" My digivice starts to glow dimly. "Sol, Angel, Blaze shoot out the lights!" My digimon shoot the electrical cords of the lights taking out the lights. "Now you cannot use my team's shadows as stepping stones. Alright then now take him!"

I close my eyes to listen to Sangloupmon's steps and find his location. "Blaze he's on your right, pin him." Blaze turns and accelerates grabbing Sangloupsmon's torso and pin him to the floor. "Sol, Angel all out!" Sol and Angel unleash a string of attacks on our opponent. Sadly no one is able to see it because I knocked out the lights. The lights are fixed and turned back on. My team has lined up in front of me before the lights were back on.

The announcer jumps up, "What is this it seems that Christian has pulled a complete come from behind victory!" The tamer grinds his teeth and shouts, "No I will not lose to this amateur! Sangloupmon" His partner disappears into the shadows and reappears out of my shadow trying to kill me. I turn around to see his blades coming at me; I close my eyes and wait for death. Nothing happens I open my eyes to see a Minervamon knocking out Sangloupmon.

A girl with long pink almost white hair walks towards me her hands in her jacket. She flips her hair and looks at me then tosses her head and looks at the other tamer. "I am ashamed to be on the same team as you." The officials take the tamer away and I cannot take my eyes off of the tamer that saved me. "She's cute…" I say not realizing that I said it out loud. She immediately blushes and quickly says, "Listen up you better win the next two matches, and don't try to flatter because it won't help you!" She promptly walks off after that.

I turn to Angel. "Did I say something?" My team and Minervamon chuckles. "You have quite the tamer Angel but he is a bit dense. Also you will be crushed by us come the finals." Angel smiles and extends her hand. "We'll see Minerva" Minerva takes her hand and I instantly see sparks flying between them.

Story update

Boy this was a long one. Before I forget I will start having povs from here on out and try to keep it to 1000 words or less.


	5. Chapter Four Semi Final Showdown

Chapter four: Normal Tournament Quarter Final Showdown

Christian's Pov:

After Sangloupmon and his tamer nearly killed me my whole team started acting over protective, Glare even started acting as my escort after a majority vote. "Glare seriously I get that you and my teammates are worried after that attack, but do you have to follow me everywhere?" Glare responds, "It's for your own protection Chris." My eyebrow twitches and the anime anger mark appears on my forehead, "I get that but did you have actually come into the bathroom!?" I think to myself, _"Does Alexis have to put up with this?"_

Alexis' Pov:

"Hey Charlie are you ready for your match against Chris?" I ask with a slightly joking tone. "Um I guess as I'll ever be." I sigh, "You need to be more confident if you want to beat him." To which he responds, with a smirk on his face, "Gee Alexis the way you have been talking about him I would almost think you like him." My face turns red and I shout "How could you say that!? He is just a decent tamer who we have to beat!"

He chuckles, "I was just pulling your leg so relax." I huff, "Jeez Charlie you are lucky we are on the same team." He rubs the back of his head, "I suppose so" The speakers around the arena turn on, "The match will begin in five minutes contestants please head to the battle area." "That's my cue." He heads to the portal for the arena. I say to myself, "I bet Chris doesn't have to put up with this"

Christian's Pov:

I walk onto the arena floor and look at my opponent, he is roughly six feet tall and blond. He grabs his digivice, "Terriermon, MagnaAngemon, MachGaogamon realize!" I remove my digivice from my neck with a smile, "Let's show them what we can do. Sol, Angel, Blaze realize!" The announcer jumps up, "For those of you just arriving here are the rules for the tournament, each team sends out one fighter that fighter has to win three matches to advance to the finals. For those of you who think this is a cake walk the fighter cannot heal their digimon between matches making it even more difficult to win. Now let's get this match started!"

The bell rings for the match to start. "Blaze start it off!" Blaze flies up and readies his aim. "Trident revolver!" The shots ring out but MagnaAngemon was ready, "Hevan's Gate!" I respond, "Angel now!" As planned Angel moved to the opposite side of the arena, ready to attack once MagnaAngemon was distracted. "Celestial Arrow!" An arrow of pure light flies out hitting MachGaogamon's back. As for Sol and Terriermon they were in a corner having a slap fight compared to what the others were doing.

Sol's Pov:

"Take this you over grown Rabbit! Holy Shoot!"

Christian's Pov:

"Howling Cannon!" MachGaogamon spins around and launches a hypersonic wave at Angel sending her into the announcer's bunker. "Angel! Blaze use your trident revolver on the ground near MagnaAngemon." "Got it. Trident Revolver!" He shoots just in front of MagnaAngemon blinding him. "Burst Tackle!" Blaze moves in and hits MagnaAngemon sending him flying into MachGaogamon.

"Angel!" She flies up and steadies her aim. "Celestial Arrow!" She fires hitting the two digimon that Blaze sent sprawling. "Blaze wrap it up!" Blaze flies straight up and yells, "Rising Destroyer!" Blaze's chest and wings opened up revealing a myriad of cannons. My eyes widen, "Holy!"

Charlie's Pov:

Up until a few seconds ago the battle was going in my favor. Then Chris pulled this complete turn around and now here we are. The Risegreymon he keeps calling Blaze is about to shoot Machgaogamon and MagnaAngemon with an unbelievable amount of lasers. I give a slight smile, "I can see what she was saying now." The lasers rain down hitting my team save Terriermon taking them out of the fight.

Terriermon's Pov:

I have been fighting a fierce battle against Chronamon he is a worthy foe. "Terrior Tornado!" I spin like a top heading towards my opponent. His tamer says with a calm tone that seems to resonate with itself. "Sol jump and once you are over him use gattling punch." Sol responds a second after hearing it and hits my head multiple times. I fall on my back dizzy, "Not Moumantai"

Christian's Pov:

The announcer jumps out of his bunker and shouts, "And the winner is Christian of Light Fang! One more win and he will be in the finals!" I smile as my team gathers in a circle. "Come on guys I am starving. We walk off the arena floor and go to get a bite."

Alexis' Pov:

Julia walks up beside me, "Looks like you and he will be meeting in the finals" I push myself off the railing, "I'll beat him no problem." I turn and walk off. _"I refuse to lose to him." _I think to myself as I head to my room.

Zide's Pov:

"It looks like we have a tough match ahead. I can't wait."

Story update

The Normal Tourney arc is coming to a close. Who is this next opponent? Will Christian prevail and move on to the finals? Will I stop this gag already and write the next chapter!? Find out next time.


	6. Chapter Five: Endeavors of Victory

Chapter Five: Semi Finals Showdown, Endeavor for Victory

Christian's Pov:

I sit in the waiting room checking the injuries my team sustained. "Angel has taken a lot of damage maybe I should have her hang back a bit more in this match." Two hands cover my eyes and I hear a series of taps that translate too._ "Guess who it is." _"Hmm that is a tough one Bri." She removes her hands from my eyes and walks in front of me. "How did you know it was me?" I look up from my digivice, "I felt your hair on my back and only two people have ever done that to me before."

She shrugs, "Fair enough. So are you ready for the next match?" I sigh and look back at my digivice. "I wish I could have my team rest up before the next round. Angel is in rough shape she can't take another hit like she did the last round." "So what's your plan?" She asks with a hint of worry in your voice. I lean back and look at the ceiling and smirk. "No clue I guess I'll have to just wing it." After hearing that she starts yelling at me to get my act together. _"Five minutes until the match starts. Hurry up and advance the time!"_

Zide's Pov:

"I am going to take this guy down!" I shout at the top of my lungs with a stupid grin on my face. "He doesn't stand a chance!" Alexis walks by and hits me upside the back of the head. "Calm down Zide you are making the rest of us look like idiots." She says in a flat tone. I rub the back of my head and respond, "That was uncalled for. I am just pumped for the next match."

She sighs and crosses her arms, "How are you always so hyper?" I put a hand on my chin and think for a while, then give a wide grin. "No clue." She opens her mouth I presume to lecture me, but before she can the speakers turn on. "All contestants report to the arena floor for the next match." I get up and walk to the portal.

Christian's Pov:

I walk onto the arena and look at my opponent, his hair is an auburn color as Angel would call it. He wore a grey army jacket and camo pants along with the grey sock hat on his head. "Angel I want you to provide ranges support this match." Her voice comes from the digivice, "Alright." I take the digivice off my neck. "Sol, Blaze, Angel Realize!" My opponent grabs his digivice and holds it up, "Dorumon, Aeroveedramon, Divermon realize!"

The announcer yells into his mic, "Let's get the semifinal match under way! Fight start!" The bell rings and my opponent wastes no time. "Aeroveedramon go for it!" Aeroveedramon raises his head. "Dragon Impulse!" A shock wave shoots out of his mouth taking the form of a dragon. "Angel intercept, and Blaze counter attack!" Angel flies up and aims her attack for the center of the attack. "Celestial Arrow!" The two attacks collide creating an enormous explosion.

"Trident Revolver!" Blaze takes advantage of the smoke and shoots off his attack. It nails its mark sending him flying back towards his tamer. Aeroveedramon spreads his wings stopping himself just before he hits his tamer. "Strike Fishing!" Divermon shouts and shoots a harpoon at Angel. Angel flies up avoiding the attack. _"Why would he use that move? It's easy to dodge for digimon like Angel. Unless…" _

My eyes widen. "Angel it's a trap get out of there!" I shout at the top of my lungs, but I realized it too late. "V-blade Wing!" I watch helpless to do anything as Angel is slashed by Aeroveedramon. She falls onto the arena floor hard and screams in pure agony. "Angel digi…" Angel cuts me off, "Chris I am not done yet." She stands up her, left arm bleeding heavily. "Sol I'm counting on you." He looks at me and nods.

Sol and Dorumon sprint towards to each other. "Dash Metal!" Dourmon shouts then shoots an iron sphere from his mouth. "Holy Shoot!" Sol retaliates by shooting an orb of holy light at the incoming projectile. The two attacks collide making a miniature explosion. Sol and Dorumon jump out of the smoke meeting each other midair. Sol rears his fist back and shouts, "Gattling punch!" Sol hits Dorumon multiple times, then with a final punch sends him flying into divermon.

I regain my focus and narrow my eyes. "Blaze confront Aeroveedramon and do what you can to keep him grounded. Sol take the frontal assault on the other two while Angel supports you with cover fire." They all say at the same time, "Rodger!" Blaze takes to the air engaging Aeroveedramon in a dog fight. "Trident Revolver!" Blaze fires off three shots which Aeroveedramon dodges swiftly.

Blaze dives down at an angle to intercept His opponent. "Solid Strike!" Blaze swings his revolver arm into Aeroveedramon knocking him into the arena floor. Aeroveedramon raises his head, "Dragon…" "Crack Bullet!" Blaze fires off a single high powered shot into Aeroveedramon's mouth. Blaze hovers his gun aimed at Aeroveedramon. "Now I just have to wait for those two to do their part."

Zide's Pov:

"_My strategy had been working so well up to this point. I never expected him to retaliate like this. Instead of going for an all-out assault to take out Aeroveedramon and keeping Angel out of the fight, he let her fight but kept her in the back to take full advantage of her Celestial Arrow while Sol fought up close. Too make matters worse he took Aeroveedramon and if I focus on getting him out of the current situation then I will leave my team wide open."_ "What to do?"

Christian's Pov:

"Blaze now!" Blaze hits Aeroveedramon with a Solid Strike into the other two digimon. "Now all out go!" "Rising Destroyer!" "Celestial Arrow!" "Holy Shoot!" Sol, Angel, and unleash all of their attacks at once. They collide on the pile of the opposite team's digimon. They are down for the count. The announcer jumps up and shouts out, "That is it Christian Narukami has beaten his opponents and is moving on to the finals to face off against Alexis!"

Alexis' Pov:

"I will win."


	7. Chapter Six: Fighter's Respite

Chapter Six: Fighter's Respite

Christian's Pov:

I sit outside the infirmary waiting for Angel. A doctor walks out, and I get to my feet. She puts a hand on my shoulder and smiles. "Don't worry your friend will be good as new before the final match. She'll be out in a bit." I sigh in relief, "Thank you Doctor Weiss." She nods and walk off. I sit back down and close my eyes. _"Alexis is our next opponent, she's strong with a mega and one other digimon we have not seen. It'll be tough but we will win"_

Suddenly hand clamp down on my shoulder and a female voice yells. "Boo!" I scream and jump forward. "What the hell!? I shout, and turn around to see a seventeen year old blond girl giggling. I sigh, "Angel you nearly gave me a heart attack." Sol yells from the digivice, "That is not Angel that is a human!" I open my mouth to respond, but Blaze cuts in. "Sol don't be an idiot, Digimon have the ability to take a human form if partnered with a human or if they are strong enough a wild digimon can do it on their own."

Sol yells in response, "Then why do we not see more of them in human form!?" I close my eyes and speak in a calm tone, "There are a number of reasons each digimon to do it or not. Maybe it is because they believe it is crossing some kind of boundary. Maybe because they are just more comfortable not being in a human form. Etcetera. Etcetera. I cannot say which one it is for sure." There is a dead silence, I open my eyes and see Angel staring at me.

I stand up and put my hands in my pocket, "Don't get used to me getting like that. Now let's go get some lunch. Sol, Blaze realize. Blaze remember to take human form we don't want another problem with chairs."

Alexis' Pov:

"Luna, Minerva, Grim are you ready?" I ask, looking over the railing on the third floor in the concessions area. Luna and Minerva responds in unison, "Yeah!" A tall skinny boy with pale blonde hair, and red irises, wearing black jeans and a white hoodie walks up. "He will be a tough foe to face, but he has little chance against us." I smile a little, "good"

There is a short silence before we all hear a small rumbling. Luna chimes in, "Someone's hungry~!" I give a grin and push off the railing, "Come on let's go get some food before the match." Minervamon decided to take the form of a seventeen year old girl with long blue pigtails, wearing a black tank top, a hot pink skirt, and a pair of combat boots. Luna stares at her and says in an amazed voice, "Melons~"

On our way to the café Minerva gets a series of whistles from men. I hate to admit it but I am jealous of her, I wish someone paid attention to me like that. "_How can this day get much worse?_" As if god was listening the last thing I wanted to happen came to pass. "Hey Christian, right?" He turned around and looked at me with a smile, "Hey Alexis, Luna, and Minerva?" Christian took a long look at Grim and moved the goggles around his neck, I have no clue why. His eyes seemed narrowed a bit, "Reapmon/Baalmon the keeper The Red Book of Appin."

Grim narrowed his own eyes, it seemed like the two were going to start fighting here and now. Grim started to speak in a dangerous tone, "How did you know that?" "Does it matter?" A tall man with blood red hair dressed like biker next to Chris replies in dangerous tone.

In a split second Grim had pulled out his shotgun and the red haired man had pulled a large revolver. Then something really odd happened. In unison Christian and I yelled, "Stop it! This is not the place, save it for the finals." We looked at each other and continued in perfect synchronization, "Did we just? We did. Stop that… The Princess Bride was the greatest movie ever!" Chris took a deep breath, "All of us should just relax and get some lunch. Alexis would you like to eat with us… and your team of course?"

"_Did he single me out on purpose?" _I smile, "We would love too, wouldn't we?" Luna and Minerva cheer in agreement, while Grim glared silently at Chris. We went through the line and ordered our food before sitting down a table. "I have to admit it's nice to get a chance to talk to you Alexis when my life is not in danger. Thank you again for that by the way." I look at him with the constant smile that has been painted on my face for a few minutes, "It was no problem."

Christian's Pov:

"Is that bells I hear?" Angel says with a smirk. Alexis' face starts to turn bright red and she starts stuttering. I yell, "Angel!" I take a deep breath and stand up. "I am going to get Alexis some ice and a paper bag." Once Alexis comes down we start to talk, and laugh as we eat. We finish up a little over an hour later. I extend a hand to her, "Good luck, although I figure you won't need it." She shakes my hand and replies with a smirk, "Same to you, and you will need it."

Alexis and her team walk off and I put my hand in my pocket. "Well guys looks like tomorrow is going to be fun."

**Story update:**

Hello to all of you out there in internet land. I am sorry this chapter took so long to come out. I had a lot of problems writing this chapter for some reason. Hopefully the next chapter will be up in a day or two schedule allowing.


	8. Chapter Seven: Battle of Wills

Chapter Seven: Normal Tournament Finals Part 1, Battle of Wills

Christian's Pov:

"_Minervamon one of the Olympus twelve, she's going to be major problem." _The sound of an alarm rings out in the onsite room I am staying in. I groan and throw a pillow at it. "Five more minutes. Wait today are the finals!" I jump up shower and get dressed. I rush out the door grabbing my digivice as I go. I run down the hall as fast as I can running into Bri knocking her over. "Sorry Bri!" I walk back and help her up, and she gives me the dirty eye as she massages her lower back.

She sighs and drops the look, "You can buy me some frozen yogurt after you beat Alexis and we will be even." "Jeez you are going to cause me to go bankrupt." I say with a slight smirk. "Yeah yeah yeah. Hey aren't you late?" I look at my watch, "God you right! I'll see you and the others after the match!" I run off in a full sprint. Angel gives me directions as I go so I can focus on going as fast as I can.

I come to the main stairwell which is almost at a standstill. "Oh come on!" I back up against the wall, and break into a sprint planting one hand on the rail and vaulting over it. Angel starts screaming, "Chris we are on the fourth floor! What are you thinking!?" I put a hand in my sleeve and pull out a magnet attached to a high tension micro wire. I throw it and it attaches to a railing. I hold on to it propelling down and landing safely on the ground.

Angel once again starts yelling at me, "Chris what were you thinking, you could have been killed! That was beyond reckless! What would we have done if you had died!? And another thing how do you have the grappling thing in your sleeve, and why didn't you tell us?" I retract wire, "I got it a while after I became a tamer." I then continued to run as fast as I could bursting into the Light Fang waiting room. Glare and Ophanimon stared at me. Glare finally broke the silence "Chris them match isn't for ten more minutes…"

Alexis' Pov:

I get up early and get ready, taking a long shower, brushing my hair after, and getting dressed. "I will crush him." I leave my room and arrive a few minutes before the match and walk onto the gate. As I walk onto the arena the crowd cheers, but they were the farthest thing from my mind as I saw Chris standing there his digivice ready. We both shout in unison, "Realize!"

Both of our teams appear in a flash of light. "There is still time for you to forfeit." I say with a smirk. He replies, "Talk is cheap so how about we communicate with actions?" I smile at his statement in spite of myself. The announcer walks to the center of the arena. "This is it folks, the match of the century! We have Light Fang's Christian Narukami against Night Crow's Alexis Gravite! Now let's get the finals underway! Match start!" The bell rings and I get to work commanding my digimon.

"Minerva!" Minerva jumps giddily, "Madness Merry-Go-Round!" A tornado starts heading towards Chris' team. Our opponents are drawn into the tornado. Grim rushes forward, "Kamiuich!" Angel and Sol shoot out of the tornado having been slashed by Grim. _"The battle is already ours."_

Christian's Pov:

"_This is bad we've already been dealt a large amount of damage. Think think think. I've got it!"_ "Blaze fly up now and let loose!" Blaze shoots straight up and the missile bays in his chest and wings open. "Rising Destroyer!" A rain of lasers come down on Alexis' team. "Minerva block it! Minerva jumps up and spin using her blade to protect her comrades who have moved to the location below her. "Angel now!" Angel flies up having recovered, "Celestial Arrow!" She gathers holy energy in the shape of an arrow and shoots it at Grim sending him flying into Luna.

"_Good that bought us a bit of time." _Sol was next to me still knocked out because of Grim's attack. "Blaze take Grim the damage he can do to you is limited comparatively, and Angel you take Minerva." They shout in unison, "Rodger!"

?'s Pov:

"Those two might be a threat in the future." A woman with a charming voice appears behind me and whispers in my ear. "What's a matter are you scared of a few wittle babies?" I scoff, "Of course not, our master will crush them and we will rule these mindless peons."

**Story update:**

The finals have finally started now who will come out on top, and who are the mysterious man and woman? I can say that from here on in this will get very fun for me and hopefully for those of you reading it. Until next time.


	9. 8 Friendship's Beginning, Peace's End

Chapter Eight: Normal Tournament Finals Part 2, Friendship's Beginning, Peace's End

Christian's Pov:

The plan had been working so far and we have actually started turning the tables, it's starting to look like we might win. "Solid Strike!" Blaze shouts as he hits Grim sending him sprawling to the floor. "Olympia Slash!" Minerva rushes at Blaze from behind but Angel hits her before her attack ever hits Blaze. "Celestial Arrow!" Minerva and Grim quickly recover much to my displeasure.

Alexis shouts, "Minerva let's show them what Night Crow can do!" "Dominion Blade!" Minerva slashes Olympia sending a wave of white energy at my teammates. My team was hit hard sending them to the floor, and too make matters worse Grim started shooting my team while they were down.

The announcer starts shouting, "Things are looking bad for Light Fang! What looked like it might be a comeback has quickly become a terrible situation! Can Chris come back from this!?"Grim and Minerva attack relentlessly not letting up, my team shouting in pain.

"_Blaze, Angel, Sol. Why am I so weak, why can't I help them? They keep getting hurt because of my poor leadership."_ Tears well up in my eyes and I shout at the top of my lungs, "Why am I so useless!?" My body starts glowing with a crimson aura.

I grab my digivice and pull it off from around my neck. "Digisoul charge!" The aura condenses around my hand, I then Place my hand on the top of the digivice.

Alexis' Pov:

"What am I seeing?" I blink my eyes in disbelief no confusion by what I'm seeing. Suddenly a blinding flash of light bursts forth from his digivice. I look away and shield my eyes until the light dies down. "What the…" I just stare in disbelief.

Christian's Pov:

After the light died down standing in front of me was a red lion with wings and a flowing blonde mane. The announcer speaks up, "I cannot believe my eyes folks Chronamon aka Sol has just digivolved right in front of our very eyes!" My hand keeps shimmering with a crimson aura. "Sol." The lion looks behind him and speaks, "Are you ready to win this?" I nod and Sol shoots up into the air and hovers fire flowing off his body. "Flame Dive!"

A raging red flame envelops his body and he lunges at Grim, a pyre of billowing flames created on impact. Everyone in the arena stares at Sol who now has Grim down for the count under his foot. Sol lets out a roar which pierces through the silence. Alexis lets out a single choked word, "Impossible…" I stare at my hand cased in crimson.

"_What is this aura?"_ Sol's voice snaps me back to the present, "Don't get distracted now." "Right. Angel, Blaze retreat over here and rest." Angel helps Blaze up and they limp over to me. "Sol can you handle this?" He looks at me and nods. "Then take Minerva out!" "Minerva crush him." Alexis commands. Minerva jumps up shouting, "Yippee! Madness Marry-Go-Round!" Minerva starts spinning creating a giant tornado which starts ripping apart the arena.

I react in seconds, "Sol fly up and attack from the eye of the storm!" Sol does spreads his wings and soaring up, fire starts focusing on his forehead. "Fira Bomb!" The compressed orb of flames shoots straight into the tornado and explodes in a single instant. Minerva flies out of the tornado as the smoke and flames expand crashing into a pillar. Sol dashes through the explosion raising his claw as he gets near her. "Fira Claw!"

Sol's claw lights in roaring red flames as he slashes into Minerva deeply. The announcer stammers, "I…I can't believe it but Christian has taken the reins from the match and won it all. We have our victor Chris of Light Fang!" Alexis walks over to me and offers a hand, I take it. "I thought I had you there, I never expected for Sol to digivolve." She says shaking her head slightly in disbelief. "It was a total surprise for me too."

"You Know Chris next time we will beat you." She says smirking. "I look forward to it." I return the smirk. "You know Alexis this looks like the start of a beautiful rivalry."

Glare's Pov:

Julia walks in her arms crossed, "What the hell Glare, how did he digivolve during a match?" I massage the bridge of my nose and sigh. "I have no clue and it annoys me that I don't." Julia sighs, "We should look into it." I just nod.

?'s Pov:

"What do you think now?" She whispers in my ear a hint of mischief in her voice. "They are still no threat to us." "Oh I don't know I think that boy is quite the catch." She licks her lips. "No wonder you are paired with lust incarnate." I state then walk off. "Very soon all will belong to my lord."

**Story update**

Hey guys sorry once again for the long wait time. Either way please go ahead and review any input will be appreciated, alright that's all for now have a good time until the next chapter is up.


	10. Chapter Nine: Joy A Prelude to Chaos

Chapter Nine: Joy A Prelude to Chaos

Christian's Pov:

"What the, where am I?" I look out at the muted grey landscape of a forest. "What the hell is this place?" a piercing twisted howl echoes chilling my spine to the very core. I run through the trees as fast as my legs will carry me, to the source. After what feels like hours of running I arrive at a clearing, my team's bodies thrown about the scene bloody and lifeless.

"Sol, Angel, Blaze!" I run over to them. "What happened?" A giant form lumbers up. "Chaotic Strahl!" A black and crimson beam bursts out of the behemoth's mouth impaling me. "Ahhhhhh!" I shoot up into a sitting position, clutching my chest, my breath heavy. I look around my room light gently sifting in through the window. "I'm alright, it was just a dream. It was just …a dream…"

It's been a few days since the tournament came to a close and I will admit it was nice being able to relax up until that dream. "Morning Chris, or should I say tournament champion!" Gatomon muses as I walk out of my room. "Morning Gatomon." I say with a yawn. "Breakfast is on the table. Eat up before it gets cold." I smile slightly, "Thanks Gatomon."

Gatomon's Pov:

"Chris I am going out to pick up some things I will be back later." I get on the terminal to Central City, and head to the location where Brianna is waiting for me. "Hey Gatomon!" She smiles and waves as I walk up. "Hello Brianna, how are your part of the preparations going?" "Right on track, what about yours, Gatomon?" "Purrrrrfectly of course, all that's left is one invitation and the cake."

Brianna tilts her head, "Who is the last invite?" I smile mischievously and flick my tail. "It's a surprise." _"This will be good for Chris, he seemed down."_

Alexis' Pov:

I lie in my bed staring at the ceiling, replaying my match against Chris over and over again in my mind. How he cried out at his own weakness, then focused and took command. How his crimson eyes reflected the flames. "Agh!" I sit up mussing my hair in frustration. I hear a knock on my door. "Come in." A cute brown and pink rabbit like digimon walks in, "Alexis a letter came for you." She hops on my bed and hands it to me. "Thank you."

I look at the stamp with the sign showing that it is from Shine City. "Who from Shine City would send me a letter?" I use my finger to break the letter's seal.

Christian's Pov:

I stare at the ceiling replaying the dream over and over again. "What was that thing? It seemed wrong…" I sigh, "I need some air." I quickly change and head out.

Gatomon's Pov:

"Chris I'm back." After waiting and hearing no response I decide to search the house for him. "He's not here, how strange. Oh well that means that we don't have to distract him." I give the signal and Brianna and a few others walk in and start decorating. A little while after we finish the guests start arriving. All but one guest arrives before Six O'clock.

"Where is she?" Brianna looks at me, "Where is whom?" The second she finishes asking the final guest walks in. "Her? You invited her Gatomon?" I nod with a smile. Brianna sighs, "You really cannot resist meddling can you?" "Nope~" I reply smiling with a hint mischievousness showing through.

Christian's Pov:

"I should get back." I walk back to my home having been out for a few hours. I send a message to Gatomon ahead of time. "Chaotic Strahl is what it said, why does that sound familiar?" I walk onto the gate to my home. "What the? Why are the lights out?" I look around as I walk in. The lights turn on in an instant and confetti falls with the sound of popping beforehand.

"Surprise!" A series of voices speak in near perfect synchronization as people come out of the hiding spots. "What's going on Gatomon?" She walks up with a smile, "A party celebrating your victory at the tournament. We have been planning it for a while and you seemed so down this morning." I smile softly, "Thank you guys." "Oh and there is a special guest here just for you." Gatomon smiles her face reminding me all too much of when I used to pull pranks on Bri and Glare when I was a new recruit.

Hands cover my eyes and I hear some snickering. "Gatomon who is covering my eyes" A familiar voice whispers in my ear teasing me. "Did you forget me already that hurts, Chris." My eyes widen under her hands. "Alexis!?" She uncovers my eyes and steps in front of me, crossing her arms. "It took you long enough seriously you beat me once and I am chopped liver?" She smirks at me.

"Not at all, but do you have to tease me? After all the way you do it makes it seem like you like me." I counter with my own smirk. She turns red and starts yelling, "Of course not! Why would I like you!?" The rest of the party members and I laugh. "Ow." I say jokingly. "Now calm down I was just pulling your leg." She pouts her face still red. After that the party gets into full swing.

Near the end of the party Glare comes up to me, "We need to talk in private, Chris." I nod and show him to a small spot in my home near the beach. "What do you need Chief Glare?" "There are two reasons actually. The first is do you know how you were able to Digivolve Sol?" I shake my head. "Alright then, the second thing is. I will be sending you to Chip Forest on a mission tomorrow."

My eyes widen the scenery of my dream flashing in my mind. "What's wrong Chris?" I compose myself and force my tone to be normal, "Nothing. I'm on it." He nods, "Let's get back to the party."

**Story update:**

A shattered memory like a distant dream, a distant dream like a shattered memory. Will his dream prove to be only that, or will the storm to come send him to an early end? Only time will show his fate. School is back in session for me so progress will be slower than it has been, and I apologize on accounts on how slow it has been anyway. I hope you enjoy the story further. Until next time.


	11. Chapter Ten: Chaos' Prelude

Chapter Ten: Chaos' Prelude

Christian's Pov:

The party went far into the night. Everyone was singing and dancing just having fun, but I couldn't not after Glare gave me my mission. All I could do was remember that dream seeing my team lying there dead, that figure lumbering over to me, and myself being impaled by energy and dying helpless to do anything but watch. I talk with Daichi and a few others about the finals trying to get my mind off of the dream.

As I talk I see Gatomon glance at me, but I ignore it. Around two AM people start heading home, but because of the trek back to Dark Moon we let Alexis sleep in the room next to Gatomon's. I lean over the railing in my room looking out over the artificial ocean as the sun rises. Gatomon walks in and asks, "Chris? Why are you up so late?"

"No reason, I just wanted to see the sunrise…" _"At least one more time at least."_ Gatomon walks up beside me, "Chris I know something is wrong so spill." I sigh, "It's about a nightmare I had yesterday. She looks at me and tilts her head, "Nightmare?" "I dreamt I was in a forest on a mission, I heard a terrifying roar and I ran towards it. I eventually came to the clearing and they were lying there dead."

Gatomon asks in a quiet tone, "Who?" "Sol, Angel, and Blaze." My voice breaks as I speak. I compose myself and continue, "A giant beast came up and used some kind of attack killing me in one blow and that is where it ended. Then during the party when I left for a bit with Glare he gave me a mission to investigate a mission at Chip forest." Gatomon jumps on the railing and puts a hand on my shoulder.

After a while she gets me to sleep, it's a quiet and peaceful sleep. That day I am up early and I get dressed. I rat a breakfast that Gatomon left for me and shout a goodbye before heading out. I head to the main terminal after buying some supplies and select Chip Forest from the digiarea map. As we transition to Chip forest I tell the others about my dream.

"Why did you keep it to yourself until now?" Angel asks calmly. "I was too scared to mention it before. Either way during this mission I want you all to stay with me." I respond.

?'s Pov:

I walk through chip forest looking for a perfect target to test the power my master granted me. A Dobermon jumps in front of me and growls. I get an evil grin on my face, "Perfect you are just what I was looking for." A black mark appears on the ground under it stopping it from moving. "Take the power possessed by the true god of this world and spread chaos in his name!" Dobermon howls in pain as the mark creeps up its body.

It slowly starts changing standing up on its hind legs his front paws becoming more like hands with claws. It's head distorting into a helmet that appears similar to its original head with the crest in the center. Its chest became more human like as well. His overall form has grown by a large amount. "Interesting you remind me much of a character in a story I read as a child. From now on you are Chulainnmon. Now are you ready to spread destruction?" He turns to me and speaks in a low voice like a growl, "Yes I am." "Good then your first target is a boy in this forest."

"What is the boy's name?" "Christian Narukami." He nods and vanishes in a flash.

Christian's Pov:

We worked our way through the forest quickly, but in my mind I knew that I was just doing one thing. I was stalling I knew where we had to go but I feared it too much. I take five seconds to stop and get my direction. Angel floats down next to me, "Chris?" A crimson aura forms around be briefly. "This way." I start running, stopping once we reach the clearing. We are met by a man like beast wearing what looks like a Dobermon helmet.

"Who are you?" The creature's voice is deep, with a sound similar to a growl. "Are you Christian Narukami?" "I am." I reply to its question holding its gaze. "Now who are you?" "I am Chulainnmon, your end." Angel interjects, "You won't touch him!" Chulainnmon vanishes and quickly appears behind Angel quickly kicking her and sending her flying into a tree.

"Angel!" The warrior grabs my collar and lifts me up. He speaks, his voice cold with an edge like a knife, "You are the one they sent me after, I am disappointed to be faced with such a weakling." Sol, and Blaze move in quickly trying to free me, but Chuliannmon easily knocks them aside. "Now to end you boy. Chaotic Strahl." The same black and crimson energy starts forming in his mouth. _"No I don't want to die not yet!"_

I hear a loud growling voice shout, "Desolation Claw!" a black blur moves in front of me and before I realize what happened I am a few yards away from Chuliannmon, and there is a large gash on his forehead. I speak unconsciously, "Desolation Claw, that move belongs to Cyberdramon." A boy with black hair, brown eyes, dressed in a black shirt, with a black sweatshirt over it, black sweatpants and Black goggles with a silver dragon head design on the side stands behind me.

"Clever, it normally takes people a seeing him to get it." He smirks as Cyberdramon constantly attacks faster than most eyes can perceive, I can only keep up using my goggles to see every blow as they happen. I watch in amazement. The boy smirks and issues a command to Cyberdramon, "Finish him!" Cyberdramon appears for a brief second to nod. "Cyber Nail!" Cyberdramon dives down at Chulainnmon and impales the weakened spot on the helmet that he made.

Chulainnmon screams in pain as he falls to his knees, a black aura covers his body and it eventually dissipates revealing a Dobermon. "What the hell?" The boy looks at it, "I will have to report this, let's go Cyberdramon." "Wait. Thank you for saving me, and who are you!?" he smirks at me, "Why would I ruin the surprise?" Cyberdramon grabs him and they fly off.

I go check on my team. "Thank god you guys are alright." Tears well up in my eyes. Angel, wipes one away. "There is no need to cry." I nod, "We should report back." I pull out a gate disk and we appear back in (Sun) Shine City. Alexis and Gatomon are waiting, Alexis is giving me the evil eye. "What?" I ask leaning away as she leans in still glaring at me.

She starts yelling, "You knew that there was a high chance that you would die and yet you went anyway!? What were you thinking!?" "It was a Union mission, it's not like I could have said no." "If you had died then I would never get the chance to prove that I am better than you! What then?" I chuckle nervously as she gets even closer, "I'm sorry?"

"You had better be Chris!" She turns flipping her hair and storms off. I turn to the others, "What the hell just happened!?" They laugh and Angel puts a hand on my shoulder, "You still have a great number of things to learn to learn about girls, Chris" I sigh.

**Story Update:**

What is this mysterious evolution that this master has created? Well guys sorry for the long wait and I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I will try to post as much as I can, and I will try to keep the chapters about 300 words shorter from now on.


End file.
